


Kill Percy Jackson

by jasmage



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmage/pseuds/jasmage
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: 'you found me hanging by my fingertips from your window and i don’t want to tell you i was hired to kill you but idk how else to explain this and i don’t want to go to jail and also you’re kind of cute we should make out when i’m not clinging onto your window ledge for my life'





	

Annabeth gripped the ledge of the window with all her might, struggling to find a grip for her feet on the flat wall.  
_Fuck. Shit. Fuck Shit fuckfuckfuck_ she thought as she felt her fingers slipping slowly.  
_Five stories- not so bad but I could still get seriously hurt._  
She’d grabbed this job because it had the highest pay and she’d figured since it was such a well-paying job it would require some serious work and she was always up for a challenge. Annabeth was one of the best assassins in the company so she’d been confident when she’d swiped ‘Mine’ on the hitlist app. Another perk of this job was the proximity of her target. Downtown Eastside Manhattan was only a little farther than a hop, skip and jump away from her base. Annabeth had been a little surprised when she’d arrived at the second rate apartment her target was supposedly staying at. With little to no effort she’d gotten into the apartment. It had a shoddy lock and no guards at the door; no laser beams or other machines out to kill her... Or so she’d thought until a spider had fallen from the ceiling and she’d tripped over a skateboard and fell out her target’s open window.  
Who keeps their window open when they leave the house!???

Her pinky slipped off the 1cm wide window ledge and she gasped. Was this how she was going to die? A splatter in a little alleyway in Downtown Eastside Manhattan?  
_Nononono think Annabeth think think think there has to be a way-_  
She heard the door of the apartment unlocking and footsteps walking. She quieted her breathing, thinking furiously when suddenly a face appeared out the window. A very attractive face. With eyes the colour of the sea and cute puckered lips. Messy black hair that was tousled very cutely.  
“What the fuck!?” Percy Jackson, her target said. Her very cute target whose picture certainly had not done him justice. The target who was now using his very strong arms to lift her into his room.  
“Are you okay?” he asked her anxiously. She was sitting on the cold floor and he was kneeling beside her with his hand on her back. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and replied,  
“Yeah, there was just a- a spider.”  
“What?” he laughed and his eyes crinkled and his smile was adorable. She found herself slowly smiling and laughing too.  
_Oh man why is he so hot..._  
“So, how did you end up on the ledge of my window, five stories up?” he asked her. They were still on the floor and she was glancing around the room casually, seeing what she could use as a weapon to escape if necessary. Skateboard. Lamp. Pillow for suffocation… No books to slam on his head?  
“Like I said, there was a spider so I accidentally fell out a window and ended up on the ledge of your window. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to get going now.” She stood up and he stood too. He was taller than her and when he smiled down at her and asked, “Well, do I at least get your name before you go?” her heart stuttered so badly she thought she’d choke right there. Her stomach felt like it had gotten its insides wrenched.  
You gotta lie. Lie Annabeth just lie lie lie  
“Rachel. My name’s Rachel. What about you?”  
“I’m Percy Jackson. Do you need any help grabbing a cab or maybe an extra person watching out for spiders for you on your way down?”  
She laughed, then grinned with one eyebrow raised.  
“Thanks, but no. I’m good and that spider may have gotten the best of me this time but next time I’ll be prepared. Don’t worry.”  
She let him lead her to the door and he walked her down to the entrance.  
“Well then I guess this is goodbye Rachel.” he said slowly, while leaning on the doorframe of the apartment’s entrance. She smiled and said  
“Yeah, I guess this is goodbye then, Percy Jackson.” and walked away slowly.  
_What am I going to tell Luke? I didn’t get the target, the target saw my face and even saved me ugh. This is going to damage my reputation and I can already hear Connor giving me shit-_  
A warm hand grasped her shoulder and she whirled, ready to attack. Her hand grabbing the person’s wrist and her legs in a strong position. She met Percy Jackson’s wide eyes and he put his other free hand in the air.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to surprise you I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to grab coffee sometime? I work at starbucks so you can even get a discount. My wrist- ” she glanced at her hand, still gripping Percy’s wrist white knuckled and let go quickly, taking a step back. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ears, looked down at the ground then back at Percy’s eyes.  
“Sorry.. I um took a lot of martial art classes when I was younger so it’s kind of a reflex now… I’d love to have coffee with you. Where and when do you work?”  
“I’m working tomorrow afternoon at the starbucks near the Central library. Do you know the one?”  
“Yes I do! I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Rachel.” he winked and was gone, striding happily down the street.  
_Annabeth what are you doing?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfic and first work in this fandom. I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
